Twilight and The Host
by Teeneypixie95
Summary: Twilight and The Host mixed. Bella is The Hosts's Jared's sister and is still living in Pheonix, but not with Renee and Phil! Rated T because of possible language in future chapters. Kinda OOC.
1. The Trip

**BPOV**

"Jared," I growled. "Don't you dare leave me here alone."

"Bella," he threw me a warning glance. "I promise I'll be okay."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why can't I come, than?"

"Because I want this trip to be quick," he teased. "I don't need my little clumsy sister falling all over the place."

"Damn you, Jared." He laughed.

"Fine," I pouted. He laughed. "Don't eat anything unless you really need to, you know what happened last time." He laughed -remembering the time he came back here with only half the food he took -while running out the door.

I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**The Next Day, when Jared gets home.**

"Bella!" Jared called. "Guess what?"

I sighed, "What is it now Jared? What did you break?"

He laughed. "Can't I come in all excited without getting accused of breaking something?"

I laughed. "If you didn't break anything, than why are you so excited?"

"Just come here," he replied.

I sighed and walked into the room. What I saw next, I did not expect to see.

**AN: Lol. I bet you can guess what happens next. Try to guess in your reviews. MY FIRST CLIFFIE!! sniffs I'm so proud! lol.**


	2. SUPRISE!

Last Chapter:

_What I saw next, I did not expect to see._

**BPOV**

There, standing in the middle of the room, was a teenage girl and a little boy. I gasped.

"Jared," I said. "Who are they?"

"This is Melanie and Jamie," he replied.

"How did you find them?' I asked.

"I was on my raid and Melanie was in the house I had been raiding; she told me about Jamie, so we went and got him, then came back here."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Melanie and Jamie." They smiled at me.

"I'm so happy we found other humans," Melanie replied.

"Me too," Jamie added, still beaming, while Melanie was just giving a small, shy smile.

Jared came over and gave me a hug. "How was your day yesterday, Bells?" He asked

I scowled at him, "Boring as hell," I replied; making Jamie and Melanie laugh. I smiled, it was fun having other humans -other than my sometimes obnoxious brother -here.

"Do you know where we will sleep?" Jamie asked. I smiled. "In the guest bedroom," I replied. "Jared will show you." And with that, they were off to the guest bedroom.

**EPOV**

_Edward,_ a thought yelled at me. I sighed. Alice.

"What?" I responded out loud.

"I just wanted to show you my vision," she replied innocently.

I sighed. She took that as a yes, and started replaying her vision for me.

_A young girl about my age was running through the woods. She looked terrified as she ran. She had long brown mahogany hair with deep brown eyes. She ran fast for a human, that is, until she tripped. Suddenly, she burst into hysterics occasionally saying things like, 'I don't wanna die.' and 'Stupid parasites ran me out of my own house.'_

"I wonder what she meant by parasites." Alice said.

"I have no clue." I told her. That was a very strange vision Alice had.

**BPOV**

"Me, Melanie and Jamie are going out for a bit." Jared called to me.

"Okay," I called. "But hurry home." I kept getting this feeling that something terrible was going to happen today.

**AN: In this story, no one in Washington has been invaded yet. So none of Forks -not even the Cullens -knows about the invasion... YET!! I f you don't know how Jared and Melanie met yet... either go read The Host or shoot yourself in the foot.**


	3. Almost caught!

**Last Chapter:**

_I kept getting this feeling that something terrible was going to happen today._

**BPOV**

I was just getting ready to make lunch, when suddenly, I heard it.

It was them.

"We know you are in here," one of them called.

"We don't want to hurt you," another one said. _Yeah right, _I thought.

"Ah," the first one that spoke sighed. "There you are."

I turned around to find two people standing in the doorway. And you know what I did?

I screamed.

I screamed and made a run for the back door. Seeing as I am pretty fast when I'm not clumsy, I made it out safely.

But they were following me.

**Time Skip**

It seems as if I have been running for days! At least I lost them, but I can't go back; not after what happened.

_Jared._

Oh no! What if they have him? I can't go back to see if they did. Do they even know that there were more humans living there? I really hope not.

I tripped in my moment of distraction from running. I started sobbing. I would say things like, 'I don't wanna die.' and 'Stupid parasites ran me out of my own house.' I would only say the second line when I got mad. Finally, I stood up and walked the path I had found myself on until I found that there was a house right where the woods ended. It was a very large white mansion-type house. It took all I had not to scream, there must be aliens in there. I kept walking making sure that I was hidden behind each tree I passed.

**EPOV**

_Edward, _Alice thought, _there's someone outside, maybe it's the girl in my vision… I'll go look._

"Okay," I answered out loud. Alice ran outside and a couple of seconds later I heard a girl screaming.

**BPOV**

I was hiding behind one of the trees and looked to see if no one could see me, when suddenly a hand covered my mouth but quickly let go. I automatically screamed, but the hand was placed over my mouth again.

When I turned around to see who it was, I fainted.

**Oo! Next chapter is probably going to be (the plot -which is a pretty obvious one) Bella meets Cullens, Cullens meet Bella. YAY!**


	4. Bella, meet the Cullens ALL BPOV!

**Last Chapter:**

_When I turned around to see who it was, I fainted._

**BPOV**

When I opened my eyes and looked around, I saw 7 pairs of golden eyes staring back at me. I quickly propped myself up on my elbow so that I could feel the back of my neck. I sighed in relief, nothing was there. Then, I started digging through my duffel bag and found my flashlight. I pointed it directly at the girl who had found me in front of the house (she looked -oddly enough -like a pixie) and sighed in relief again. She was not a parasite, which means none of these people were parasites.

"What are you doing?" The biggest one of them all asked me.

"I was checking to see if you were disgusting parasites," I replied.

"What are parasites?' The pixie-like one asked. Confused and annoyed.

"Shouldn't you know?" I asked, clearly confused.

"No," she answered.

"Oh," I replied. "Well, the world has been invaded by these centipedes that call themselves Souls, they use human bodies as hosts. How come none of you know this?"

"There has been no 'alien invasion' in Forks." One replied. He looked like he was the father.

"That's weird," I replied. "Maybe they haven't gotten to -Where'd you say we were? -Forks, wow I was running more than a day? I've never run that far before-"

"Whoa, slow down girl," the big one interrupted, I grimaced. He reminded me so much of Jared.

"How about we introduce ourselves," a woman -obviously the mother -suggested. "I'm Esme." I smiled.

"I'm Alice," the pixie girl offered.

"I'm Carlisle," the father said.

"I'm Emmett," the big one smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Jasper," a blonde boy introduced himself. He seemed to be keeping his distance, maybe he's just shy.

"I'm Rosalie," a beautiful blonde girl smiled warmly at me. I smiled, I could tell I was going to like this family.

"I'm Edward," a bronze- haired boy said. He smiled a crooked grin that took my breath away. I had to smile back. _He's so handsome! I gushed in my mind._

"I'm Bella," I told everyone. "I'm sorry for pointing a falshlight in your face Alice."

She giggled, "It was nothing." I laughed along with her, but suddenly her giggles stopped and she had a terrifyingly blank face. I gasped.

"What's wrong with Alice?' I asked Emmett. He laughed.

"It's nothing," he replied. "She does that a lot."

I looked back at Alice, but her face wasn't blank anymore. She was beaming from ear to ear.

"Bella,' she started. "How would you like to stay and live here with us?" She asked. I smiled.

"I'd love that, if it was okay with everyone else." I replied. Everyone nodded they're heads.

All of a sudden, I was on my feet being hugged by a very hyper Alice.

"Ohmygod, youHAVEtocomeshoppingwithmeandRosalie!ItwouldbeSOmuchfun!" She squealed, jumping for joy.

I nodded my head, "Sure Alice, I'm just happy I understood what you just said." I said, causing everyone to chuckle, with the exception of Emmett, who was laughing hysterically. I giggled.

"You better getused to it," Edward said. I giggled even more at his comment. Plus, Emmett's laughing was contagious.

**AN: Bet you wern't expecting Edward to actually be NICE to Bella. But that's in almost in every story and I'm sick of it! lol. If you couldn't undersatand what Alice said, she said, "Oh my god, you HAVE to go shopping with me and Rosalie! It would be SO much fun!" Also, Bella doesn't know that she hates shopping yet, because she hasn't gone shopping for a really long time (because of the alien invasion).**


	5. Nightmare

**BPOV**

That night, I didn't have the most pleasant dream.

_Jared was running through the woods. He could hear people yelling from behind but he didn't dare look back at the risk of falling. Suddenly, there was the sound of a girl screaming. This time, he looked back. He saw Melanie and Jamie being dragged somewhere by a female Seeker. 'NO!' He cried. But he turned around and just as he did, he ran right into another Seeker. He was smiling mischievously down at Jared. Then, he knocked Jared out and started to drag him away as well._

I woke up screaming loudly, tears streaming down my face. When I realized it was just a dream, I stopped screaming and started sobbing; relieved.

"Wha -what happened?" I heard someone say to my right.

I my head towards the voice; it was Emmett. I smiled and said, "I'm fine now Emmett, it was just a bad dream."

He looked at me wearily. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head,

He smiled now, back to his silly self. "Goodnight Bella," he said. I replied with a sleepy, "G'night Emmett."

**The Next Morning**

When I woke up, got ready and went downstairs, I saw everyone looking at me wearily. I smiled and they didn't look as weary as they did before, but still a little bit.

"Bella," Alice started, "there's something we have to tell you."

**AN: I bet all of you readers know what they will tell her!! I know it's a little soon, but the have to get it over with at some point,don't they? lol. The dream was pretty much a filler. NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO JARED!! I'm making sure that The Host will play itself out perfectly. I'm only gonna mess with Twilight and work the Twilight characters into The Host's plot without messing up the story... but you don't know what I will do to Bella! Muahahaha!!**


	6. Your WHAT?

**Last Chapter:**

_Bella, there's something we have to tell you._

**BPOV**

"Well," Esme cut in, "um… how do I say it?"

"Esme," I interrupted, "just say it."

"Bella we're vampires." It wasn't Esme who said this, though, it was Edward.

I looked at him like he had three heads and suddenly burst out laughing.

"You…can't…be…vampires…they…don't…exist." I managed to say between my hysterics. But when I looked at all their faces, I my giggles were cut short. The were telling the truth. I looked at them, and screamed, "Your WHAT!?" Then I calmed myself down to ask something I was now curious about.

"If you're vampires, how come nobody has gone missing?" I asked.

"We don't drink human blood," Carlisle replied. "We drink animal blood."

I smiled, "Okay, that's all I needed to know."

"You're not afraid of us?" Edward asked.

"Of course I'm not, you people have been nothing but nice to me." Esme smiled.

"Speaking of which," Alice said, smirking. "It's time to go shopping." I laughed.

"Alice, what does shopping have to do with being nice?" I asked.

"We're going shopping for YOU!" Alice shrieked, now very excited.

"Can I come?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course you can, Rose." Alice said. "Let the fun begin!"

**AN: Lol. Looks like Bella's going to find out sh ehates shopping!! Sorry this chapter was so short, it was just a filler. REVIEW! And maybe I'll give you a preview of Bella's little shopping trip! hahaha!**


	7. SHOPPING!

BPOV

Shopping. Is. Torture.

"I couldn't remember what shopping is like because it's been, like, 12 years since the last time I went shopping.

"Okay, Bella five more stores and then we'll leave."

"Alice," I moaned. "No more clothes! You bought me, what, 30 outfits already!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Five more stores and then we leave," she said between clenched teeth. I immediately backed down, for a 4'10" pixie-like vampire, Alice can be pretty scary when she wants to be.

**FIVE STORES LATER**

"Okay, Bella. Esme enrolled you into the high school, you'll be starting tomorrow."

"Okay," I said. "Let's put the clothes in my closet."

"YAY!" Alice cheered. **Closet on profile!**

We unpacked all the clothes from the shopping bags. I picked up my favorite ones from each store. **(all on profile)** One was a Juicy Couture shirt that started off white at the sleeves and slowly turned pink at the hem. The other was a short dress that had a black top, a blue sash around the waist and where the dress poofed out a little then red, then black again. Alice bought a bag and flats to go with it. Another, was a pink floral toop with jeans and withe/pink sneakers. My last favorite outfit was a light blue tank top with black lace underneath a short-sleeved jacket with a gray skirt. My least favorite part of the outfit was the gray high heels (but I prefer to call them death traps).

"That was such a fun shopping trip!" Alice squealed.

"I'll say," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, Bella, at least you have clothes to wear to school now."

"That's a plus," I agreed. "Oh, and Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks, for everything," I said.

She smiled, "You're welcome Bella, I'd be happy to take you shopping again," she hinted.

I groaned, "Not today Alice, maybe next week." Or month, I added silently.

"Sure." And she left the room.

I sighed and got back to unpacking my new clothes.

When suddenly,

**Oo! Very annoying cliffy!! I might not update for a loooooooong time just to annoy all of you!!**


	8. Twenty Questions

**Last time:**

_When suddenly,_

**BPOV**

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened and closed behind me. I thought it was Alice, but the voice I heard surprised me.

"Hey, Bella?" I spun around and saw Edward smiling at me from my doorway. I smiled back.

"yes?" I asked.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me real quick?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure," I replied.

"Okay," he smiled. "Let's go."

We walked into the forest and Edward started talking.

"So, are you excited to get to school tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded.

"I haven't gone to school in twelve years, what do you think?" He laughed.

"I guess you're right." I laughed along with him.

"So.." I started. "Do you want to play twenty questions?" He looked confused.

"What's twenty questions?" He asked. I laughed.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know what twenty questions is. Man, you vampires are seriously out of it!" He laughed.

"It's a game where one person asks the other a question, and vice-versa." I explained.

"Oh," He said. "Who goes first?"

"I'll go first." I replied. "Umm…. OH! Got one! What's your favorite animal to drink blood from?"

"Mountain Lion." He answered automatically.

"I'd answer that question too, but I'm not a vampire, so your turn!"

He laughed. "What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"It changes from day to day." I answered.

"What's today?" He asked,

"Probably green."

"Why?" He pressed. I laughed.

"Now that, my friend, is an entirely different question, and it's not your turn. Now I ask you the same question."

"Brown," he answered.

"Your turn!" I sang.

"Why is green your favorite color today?" He asked.

"Because it's everywhere in this town and I've gotten used to it. Now my turn, why, out of all colors, brown?"

"I'm not going to answer that." He looked almost embarrassed. Oh well.

"Umm… OH! Who's your favorite vampire sibling? And why?" I asked.

"Alice," he answered. "Because we're very close. Now you answer that question, since we consider you family." He smiled down at me and I blushed.

"I don't know," I answered. "Maybe it's Alice, or it could possibly be Emmett, or maybe umm… what's his name?" I was teasing him now, looking away from him so I couldn't see him. "The one with the reddish-brown hair. Umm… was it Edmund? No."

"Shut-up, Bella." I heard him say. I could tell he was amused and annoyed at the same time. I turned back to him, laughing.

Once we were done laughing, we started heading back to the house. Right before we left the forest, Edward asked me, "Am I really your favorite?"

I kissed his cheek and said, "Yes, you are." He smiled a crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter so I put it up now!! AWW! Yay! ExB moments are my favorites!! So whad'ya think? If you didn't like my little moment there, just tell me and I'll get myself a Beta to write those parts (if that's possible). Either that or I could get one of my friends to help me next time. I'm gonna close the poll on my profile now, so if you haven't voted, TOO BAD!! lol. I'm going to have a little contest! Help me think of something that happens next! Rule: Mike Newton is involved. WINNER GETS MENTIONED NEXT CHAPTER!! OH YEA! BTW! We should like totally have a Twilight FanFiction Party thing-a-majigger!! That would be BEAST!! We'll all sign a petition and have Stephenie show up!! AND IF ANYONE KEEPS ME OUT OF THE LOOP IF THERE ACTUALLY WILL BE A PARTY I'LL FREAKIN' THROW A BRAT ATTACK UNTIL YOU ALL DIE!! It would be sooooo much fun, though!! We could make T-shirts that have our pen names and story titles on them!! OH YEA! I know, very long AN, right? But seriously. Us fanfictioners DESERVE a Twilight FanFiction expo thingy!! WHOSE WITH ME!? lol. I seriously would totally plan it if someone partnered up with me to plan this party!!**


	9. Good Morning!

**AN: I'm not gonna do Edward's POV about how he felt after last chapter, but I'll just sum it up. Also, I did promise that the person who helped me with the Edward POV thing would get the credit they deserved. So big thanks to BlackBird28! Here's the Edward thing: He was pretty much like: OMG! I'm Bella's favorite Cullen!! : Only in a very Edward-like way, so you pretty much get the point! To tell you the truth, I'm probably not gonna do anymore EPOVs. K, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!**

**BPOV**

"BELLA! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Emmett screamed in my ear.

"Five more minutes." I said.

"C'mon, wake up or... umm... or WE'LL FORCE YOU TO GO BACK TO PHOENIX AND FACE THE SEEKERS ON YOUR OWN!" I could tell he wasn't serious.

"You're not serious," was my oh-so brilliant reply, but I woke up anyway.

I looked at the clock, it was 5 in the MORNING!!

"EMMETT WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP THUS EARLY!?" I screamed.

"Umm.. because Alice and Rosalie wanted to play Bella Barbie."

I groaned. "Tell them I said no."

"Oh. c'mon Bella!" Alice had walked into the room. "Please? It's your first day of school! You need to make a good impression!"

"The only thing that's gonna make an impression, if you give me a makeover, is my foot up some pervert's ass for giving me a perverted comment." You could hear Emmett and Edward laughing all the way downstairs... especially Emmett.

Alice smiled sweetly. "Too bad," she replied.

**One Hour Later**

I actually liked my outfit! It was a white dress with a light blue design, with a light blue purse, and (of course) a pair of light blue high heels that Alice forced me into. It was raining outside so I had to wear a dark blue jacket.

Alice and Rosalie were much prettier, though. Alice wore an all gray outfit and Rosalie wore a light blue shirt with white jeans and different light blue high heels. **(All outfits on profile!) **

"Okay, we're ready to go to school!" Alice said.

**AN: I know most of these chapters are short, but according to other people they're good, so... yea. I should probably tell you all that I don't have a long enough attention span to make a long chapter so most of these are going to be very short! BUT KEEP READING!!**


	10. First Day of School!

**BPOV ****At School!**

We got to school, and we got out of the car. Some guy with blond hair and blue eyes stopped walking the second he saw me and his eyes widened. I could've sworn I heard someone growl behind me, and the only person behind me was Edward; everyone else was in front of me.

"Where do I go first?" I asked the Cullens, fully aware of the same guy still staring at me.

"I'll show you," Edward said quickly, almost too quickly. I smirked, knowing that he was listening to the kid's mind. He smiled back.

When we walked in, I saw the secretary automatically straighten up and smooth her hair when she saw Edward and when she thought we weren't looking. I laughed.

"Hello," she said to me. "My name is Mrs. Cope. You must be the new girl, Isabella."

"Yes," I replied smiling. She printed out my schedule, but since I was with Edward, who already knew his way around the school, didn't bother with anything else.

"What classes do you have?" Edward asked me when we left the office.

"Um, here," I said as I handed it to him. It went:

_First Period: English- Mason- Building 3_

_Second Period: Government- Jefferson- Building 6_

_Third Period: Trig.- Varner- Building 5 _

**(AN: I just made up a random number since it didn't say what building in the book! I literally have the friggin' book open to the beginning while I'm sticking my nose in it trying to find details about her FACKIN' STUPID SCHEDULE!! Seriously, I could find out more about her schedule by reading Midnight Sun with Edward and his majorly creepy stalker ways!! GRRRRRRR! Don't get me wrong, I'm Team Edward I'm just really annoyed that Bella didn't at least say what her entire schedule was!! Grr!)**

_Fourth Period: Spanish- Lopez_

**(AN: I couldn't even find out her Spanish teachers name!! So I just came up with one. The first one that came to mind was Lopez because I'm watching the George Lopez show, lol!!)**

_Fifth Period: Chorus- Rubenstein- Building 7_

**(AN: First, I know I'm writing a lot of Ans in this chapter but so what?? Lol. Now to what I want to say: LOLOLOL!! I'm sorry but the reason I'm lmaov ( I got that one from my cousin, props to you Ariel, even though I know you won't read this until you read Twilight. So if you're reading this; CONGRATS ON FINISHING TWILIGHT-lol) Anyway, the reason I'm lmaov is because MY chorus teachers last name was Rubenstein and in after school activities, I would bother him to no end (but it usually made him laugh, darn ****J) I didn't bother him during the actual chorus class because I had an image to keep up… that image being The Incredibly Shy Girl That Only Talked In Class To Her Friends And Doodled All The Time lol! K, so back to the story)**

_Sixth Period: Lunch- Cafeteria_

_Seventh Period-: Biology II- Banner- Building 8_

_Eighth Period: Phys. Ed.- Clapp- Gym._

He handed me back my schedule and walked me to Building three. Then he went to his class and I had to face my first period of my first day of school alone.

**After first period**

As I was walking toward the door to leave English, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was, and saw that it was the kid who sat behind me.

"Hi," he said, smiling. "I'm Eric."

"Hi," I repeated just as shyly. "I'm Bella"

"Um, do you need help getting to your next class?" He asked just as we opened the door.

I saw Edward standing right there with a murderous look on his face. He was looking at Eric.

Awkward.

"Um, sorry Eric," I said nervously. "Edward's gonna walk me to my next class."

"Oh, ok," Eric replied, he looked a little scared. He quickly walked away.

I turned to glare at Edward.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Can you try to _not _scare people away?" I asked incredulously. "I'd prefer it if the students here didn't fear me."

He laughed. "I'll try," he replied. "But I didn't like the way that Eric kid was thinking of you."

I smirked. "Do I even _want_ to know?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, you really don't."

The rest of the day went along pretty fast. I met a few people that were nice to me, but I didn't remember their names.

When the girl who had been talking to me since third period (and it was now the end of fifth period) left to go sit with her friends while I made my way to the table the Cullens were sitting at.

"Whoa, does that girl ever facking stop talking?? I mean seriously, she didn't even pause to take a breath!! And she had been talking since fourth period!"

Emmett chuckled. "I see you've met Jessica." He took my sour look as a yes. "You know, she was Edward's mental stalker up until last year." I laughed as Edward smacked Emmett in the back of the head while muttering "Shut- up."

This was going to be fun.

**AN: So there's most of Bella's first school day. (And a load of authors notes) Next chapter will be the next two periods of her first day. YAY! Don't worry, I'm not bi-polar, I just got over my little tantrum by the time I finished my George Lopez AN!! I promise I will update as soon as I can and be proud of me that I at least wrote an entire page and then ½ of another page!!Usually it's just a little less than a whole page!! Lol. Sorry guys, but unless you beg me or something, I'm going to stop writing for Field Trip. I don't think there's anything I can really do with that story anymore. But if you would like to carry on with it yourself, go right ahead! :( Really, I'm sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I know you hate these, but you NEED to read this!! I put a new poll on my profile and I NEED you to vote! Please? I'll update my stories as soon as I can, I just have writers block!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I posted a one-shot!!! Go check it out! And I'm thinking about what to write for the next chapter, but don't hold your breath. Beacause I'm not getting anything!!! I'm very sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sooo sorry... I'm so busy now so I can't update so here's the deal: I'm gonna have a contest where whoever messages (plz dont leave it as a review) me the best plot they have for this story will write the rest of it. Again, I'm really sorry... and don't be afraid to send me a plot (plus a chapter of this story tht u wrote) I won't bash anyone! lol soo good luck :) oh yeah and happy new year :)**


End file.
